New Ideas for HSE and HSW
This page is being used because the old page was locked. This is the Ideas For Hungry Shark Evolution (and World) 'article! This massive article is a collection of user-imagined ideas for Hungry Shark Evolution (and World) that they would like to sea (Hee Hee) added. Anyone can edit this page and add their idea. To do so, edit the page, add a title listing the idea briefly, along with the user's name (highly recommended though not required), then go into detail underneath the title. Be careful not to edit other users' ideas without their permission unless correcting typo/spelling/grammar mistake. maxresdefault (1).jpg ---- Idea for HSW Pet: Electric Eel- Its power will be that it can ''shock fish and stun them. Shark: Assasin Shark- It will be in a new class called '''Special. It will look like a megalodon with a blue suit covering its body except eyes and flippers. It will have a very very high speed. Its special power is that when boosting it can go invisible as a trick by camoflaging with the ocean. Boss: Elasmosaur- It will attack by wrapping its neck around you then biting. To fight it, you must boost into it's side. After hitting the side 10 times, it will be stunned and you can eat it. But it can dodge. You will need an XL shark to fight it. Boss: Pirate Ship- I think it would be neat to have a Pirate Ship Boss. It can fire Pirate Cannons and will have Pirates that shoot guns. You can dodge the cannonballs and bullets. There will also be smaller boats around it with Pirates that have Cutlasses and will slash at your shark on it. To defeat it, you must Boost very hard and destroy ship. For a bigger thrill, you can eat the Pirate Captain and make the crew fight harder! New Map: Atlantic Ocean- " A wide open ocean with tasty prey!" It will have a very wide map. You need atleast 3 !! tiered sharks to unlock it. New Map: Nile River- " The longest river in the world…" You will need atleast 4 !! tiered sharks to unlock it. Some unique prey it would have are: Hippopotamus, Nile Crocodile (Bigger than regular croc), and Egyptians. Some places are: The Sphinx, The Great Pyramid etc… I think it would be neat. Maybe when you get Gold Rush or Mega Gold Rush, you can summon the powers of the gods. For example: Anubis, Osiris, Horus etc. New Map: Amazon River- "A tropical paradise filled with lots of food!!" It would be in a rainforest with tons of new prey. There will be monkeys, parrots, jaguars, snakes, ants, pirahnas etc. This map would be extremely hard. There will also be hunters that throw spears at your shark. Size Tier: Special- These special sharks are the HSW equivalent to HSE's Top Secret Lab sharks. They will have special abilities. One of them is the Assassin Shark (See above). Two are listed below. Boss: Alan, Destroyer of Worlds!!!- Alan will make an epic return to World as a Boss!! You know that dead Alan in the Arctic Ocean? Well, he should come alive when you go near so you can fight him!! I think it will be great. Shark: Ghost Shark- Well, you get the idea. Same as Evo's Ghost Shark. Special category Shark. Shark: Alan 2.0- A stronger version of Alan returned to hunt down literally everything!!! !! tiered Shark. Shark: Firework Shark- An !! Shark that shoots fireworks while boosting. Fireworks hit prey and kill 'em. Smashed prey are worth 2× points. You need to collect 100 Firecrackers to unlock. Shark: Electro Shark- Same as Evo's Electro Shark, but doesn't grow rapidly and growth is saved. When you boost, lightning will shoot out in every direction and stun all prey, even those off screen. Definetely an !! Shark, and comes after Robo. Maybe a new ability is that it can make electricity shoot from the sky, as well as from itself in Mega Rush. It will be like a thunder storm. And, the Electro Shark can move very fast, as fast as lightning. This allows it to easily get shoal bonuses. Maybe it will always have atleast a multiplier of ×2. It's electricity will stop prey from moving, and the prey are worth ×4. It can shock enemy sharks, and make them lose their memory. This allows you an extra bonus (Only if you have Hypnotize) that allows you to temporarily turn them on your side permanetly. You can have an unlimited number, but they can be killed by hazards. It can instantly destroy One Man Subs and Regular Choppers, by shorting them out with electricity, but Deep Sea Subs, and Army Choppers require you to electrify, then take out in one shot. It can also trigger mines without touching, by shorting them out with electricity. It can also stun the tentacles (Tentacles ONLY) of the Colossal Squid Boss by attacking with electricity, but it only lasts a yocto-second (One, one-septillionth of a second). It's useless against obstacles, but can also kill King Jellyfish and Red Jellyfish with electricity, but you neither get health back, nor get points. You can achieve points by killing your sharks that you have turned to your side. The shark turning to your side is only available once you have equiped Hypnotize. Special Shark Idea! I'm thinking of something green, round and refreshing. Can you guess what it is? That's right, it's a watermelon! Why not add a Watermelon Shark? It should be the first in a new class of sharks called Special. It's ability is that it can survive well on land. It can also (After eating one) fire Watermelons (Also add this) that hit prey, then ricochet to another prey creature! This shark would be hard to get and extremely expensive! It should look like a green Hammerhead Shark with black stripes. If you don't agree, make another design. I think it would be a fresh (Hee Hee Hee) idea! It should be added on Watermelon Day. It would also make sense if eating an enemy Watermelon Shark gives you a health boost (Increases health bar) since watermelons are healthy. It would also have high health, since watermelons are durable. In other words, it would have all the qualities of a nice, fresh watermelon! It would probably be able to shoot watermelon seeds that stun prey. A special accolade it could have is "It's Watermelon Time!" or "Nice and Fresh!". ---- New Game Idea Hungry Shark Planet To me, it seems like the series (Starting with Evo) is a story. Evolution: The Sharks evolve. World: The Sharks start attacking the whole world. And… …Planet!! In this new game, your shark can access different PLANETS!!!!!. I think it would be an awesome addition to the series. It should have Sharks from the old Series. It will also have: *Alien Shark *Cyborg Shark *Armored Shark *Mine Shark *Lunar Shark* *Cosmos/Astro Shark* *Solar Shark* *Nebula Shark *Planetary Shark *Comet Shark *Meteor Shark *Space Snappy** *Black Hole Shark (Can suck things > mouth) *Orbit Shark *Mars Shark, Venus Shark, Jupiter Shark, Pluto Shark, you get the idea (Sharks of the 8 planets and Pluto the Dwarf Planet) (*These Sharks have Greek & Latin Roots) (**A Space version of Mr. Snappy) New HSP Stuff New Health-like thing: Dark Matter/Dark Health- After your shark dies, a black, shorter health bar will appear. It will have a slower drain though. This allows your Shark to keep going. New Pet: Murk, the Crow- He is a dark, mysterious looking crow pet. He will fly and only activate once you have no health and are in Dark Matter mode. He will Restore DM +10%. He will also go faster when in Health Critical and/or Starving mode(s). Lunar Festival: A fun event where people attack the moon with their sharks and compete for glorious rewards. These rewards will be mentioned below. During the event, the Gold Rush will be changed to Lunar Rush, which is also mentioned below. Planets Like I have mentioned before, this new game will have whole'' PLANETS to attack. They include: *Mercury *Venus *Earth (Duh!) *Moon** *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune *Pluto*** (*Not a planet +* Event only) (***Also not a planet. A dwarf planet.) '''Lunar Festival' "Lunar festivities, lunar rewards, and even Lunar ''Rush is here! Compete for glory in the Lunar Festival, as you wreak havoc on the moon!"'' ~In-game description. The Lunar Festival is a fun event, in which anyone can participate, no matter what shark you have. You will take your shark onto the moon and compete for the most "Lunar Points" earned. Lunar Points are earned the same as regular points. Lunar Rush occurs every 30 seconds, regardless of what score you have, unlike regular Gold Rush. During Lunar Rush, every edible turns into moon shaped figures and you get 1k points anything you eat! The rewards are: *Top 1% |Lunar Shark + 100 Gems + 40k Gold *Top 5% |Lunar Shark + 50 Gems + 20k Gold *Top 10% |Lunar Shark + 25 Gems + 10k Gold *Top 20% |10 Gems + 5k Gold *Top 50% |2,500 Gold + 5 Gems *Everyone|1k Gold + 1 Gem The Lunar Festival will happen once every 3 months, meaning 4 times a year. The festival lasts a week. It will be the most re-ocurring event. Lunar Shark The Lunar Shark will be able to give you + 30% Boost Speed to all sharks and Fire a Lunar Beam from it's mouth that turns anything it hits into moon objects that you need to collect. The beam only activates during Gold Rush. You use the collected moon items to level up this exotic shark. You can use him in the next Lunar Festival for a Lunar Points bonus of + 30% Lunar Points! ---- Key *'Bold' = Strong *''Italic'' = Description *Underline = Ability (The Lunar Shark title is title but since it's only one…) *(*Star) = Note *> = Into *'Bold + Underline' = Title/Section ---- Ideas by Ninjakai6478 ---- Ainsley Mallari's Ideas Their are Almost New Ideas by First Friends!!! Picture of Jeddah Tower Fire City Hungry Shark Evolution Treasure Map.png The Enemy Dunkleosteus.png Active Pyro Shark.jpg Enemy pyro shark.JPG Enemy electro shark!.PNG Megalodon !! Shark Description.png Hungry Shark Evolution Gulp Fish.png Sand shark .jpeg Hungry shark world.jpg Hungry Shark Evolution Helpline.png Facebook Hungry Shark Wiki.png Enemy M Sharks png.jpeg Great White Shark Discount.jpg Reef Shark Mission.png Howling10's Ideas for Evo Affagaffa An affagaffa would be in the top secret lab. It looks like a lemon shark with spikes and spots on its back. When the affagaffa boosts several circles will appear around it, trapping nearby prey. The circles move in towards the shark until they touch it, then affagaffa will eat the prey. He can fly too. Diet of Alan and boost of GW. Affagaffastan Place with a lot of land, and a lot of tasty people! The ocean only takes up half of this place, the rest is a large river winding through an island. Enemy affagaffas spawn most frequently here. There are also exclusive dragons that can be eaten by tiger and up. You have to hit their bellies to kill them but they guard it with all four legs and breathe fire every 5 seconds. Tiger to BD have to tear off the legs one at a time but mosa can tear off two every hit. Affagaffa and Alan break right through the legs and 1-shot the dragons. Tondeknoi's Ideas for World and Evo Tier XXL *Pteracuda: Half Barracuda Half Pteranodon! 1101.jpg Cretolamna Appendiculata - This exctint shark specie comes back Pteracuda.png *Whalewolf: Half Wolf Half Killer Whale! img_5712.jpg 4999997_sharktopus-vs-whalewolf-is-a-real-movie_d761aebb_m.jpg Sharktapus-Vs-Whalewolf-5.jpg *Giant Fish Alien:The Men in Black III Creatures! MIB3_Alien_Fish_shot_build-7.jpg MEN-IN-BLACK-3-characters-alienfish.Still002.jpg *Sharktopus: Half Shark Half Octopus!. tumblr_m7cc2a7ynd1qf2r7x.gif PiNJAYB.gif Sharktopus+trailer.jpg giphy.gif Sharktopus2.gif Sharktopus.gif Sharktopus.jpg Sharktopus1.jpg 35232-banner-Nerd-alert-for-Sharktopus-vs-Pteracuda.jpg sharktopus3.jpg maxresdefault.jpg *Dinoshark: Half Shark Half Dinosaur! Derp derp derp derp derp.png Dinoshark-3.png xjhik78dbag5pfqo8kp9.jpg image0011.jpg *Piranhaconda: Half Snake Half Fish! Piranhaconda.png PiranhacondaSnake.jpg Piranhaconda 2.jpg Piranhaconda itself.jpg 2012-06-16 11h28 33.jpg movies_piranhaconda_still_2.jpg *Kulev Serpent: Half Snake Half Crocodile/Aligator! Lockjaw mb01.jpg Lockjaw1.png Lock18.1523.jpg lock22.2909.jpg lockjaw5.jpg *Razertooth Eel: Big Bad Killer Eel of Swarp! *Phaya Naga(Nakee, 2016 Thai CH3 Drama's): The Himmapan Serpent! 8028092645 4b1bb65b29.jpg Razortooth48.4893.jpg Razortooth.jpg Vlcsnap-11402518.jpg Razorteeth.jpg 1268601892 6q8aa3c.png Razortooth 05.jpg Razortooth42.5537.jpg Razortooth 1.jpg (New Tier Idea) Tier xxxL *Oxalaia Quilombenis -This Spinosauridae strikes back from Late *Cretaceous , Baryonyx Walkeri - This English dinosaur from Creatceous comes back , Tier !! *Himmapan Moray Eel: The Himmapan Giant Sea Crab's Rival! Tumblr ngjh7eOONQ1u5hs16 og.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Mega Piranha: Swarm of Big Bad Giant Fish! mega-piranha-09-gif-school-of-fail-saint-pauly-wtf.gif mega-piranha-recensione-v2-30176-1280x16.jpg (New Tier Idea) Tier Godzilla *1954 Godzilla: The Black & White Daikaiju of Tokyo! *Zilla: The Giant Monster of the New York City! Godzilla98-gz2 (2016 02 22 04 28 34 UTC).gif 33424701.jpg flatirongodz.jpg ginofourk12315.jpg b155KVE.gif tumblr_n5jswaKm6s1qedb29o1_400.gif tumblr_n9ale7NQ3N1tr62aco1_400.gif *Legendary Godzilla: The Colossal Kaiju of the San Francisco! Tumblr inline n5twgruCfH1qmobuq.gif UnawareVillainousGourami.gif *Shin Godzilla: The Tokyo Demonic Kajiu and Bigger Than Legendary Godzilla! 6a1.gif Tumblr oha26oXRVT1s39ht8o1 400.gif Tumblr of5r4qSo701t5tgrwo4 540.gif tumblr_obyuziyoKT1qgckmbo1_1280.gif tumblr_obyuziyoKT1qgckmbo2_1280.gif Baby Sharks *The Prehistoric Piranhas: The 100 of Deadly Sharp-teeth Fish of Amazon! Piranha-3D1.jpg File 569037 piranha3dd-commentary.jpg 1d883b3722f11a08eec0d92381e1e1ee05fd26dc3744f83b921fd439b4710312.jpg Piranha-3dd-trailer.jpg piranha.gif giphy (1).gif 49724.jpg piranha.2.gif *The Himmapan Mythical Fish Mahajanaka.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Kamata/Shinigama-kun: a Shin Godzilla's 2nd/3rd form! tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo6_r1_400.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo5_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo1_r1_400.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo2_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo5_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo1_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo4_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo3_400.gif Enemies/Bosses/Prey *Enemy Piranhaconda Piranhacondas.jpg Piranhaconda showdown.png *Himmapan Giant Sea Crabs MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Enemy Pteracuda 1101.jpg Pteracuda.png *Enemy Whalewolf img_5712.jpg 4999997_sharktopus-vs-whalewolf-is-a-real-movie_d761aebb_m.jpg Sharktapus-Vs-Whalewolf-5.jpg *Jellyfish/shark *Spongebob Squarepants Creatures: **Jellyfish (Spongebob Squarepants) **Clams/Oyster (Spongebob Squarepants) **Alaskan Bull Worm * Bunsen ( Monster version ), (Bunsen is Beast ) * King Kong ( 2005 or 2017 ) * Irys ( Gamera 3 : The Revenge of the Irys ) World/Area *Amazon River *African Great Lakes *Bangweulu Swamps *Dophinairum, Aquarium and Zoo *Water Park *Pirate Bay/Lagoon *Gulf of Thailand *Waterfowl Lake, Showa Kinen Park *Oasis Lake *Lower-Upper Bay, New York-New Jersey, USA *Spongebob Squarepants Worlds: **Bikini Bottom **Rock Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) *Himmapan *Paris , Monaco - (France ) *Moscow , Volga river - (Russia) *Berlin , Rhine river - ( Germany ) , *Rome , Venice - ( Italy ) , *London- ( Big Brittany ) , *Dubrovnik , Zadar , Split , Rijeka ,Šibenik ,Metković ( river Neretva ) *Athens (Croatia) , Santorini , Crete , ( Greece ) *Haunt the House : Terrortown ( museum , hospital and theathre and lots more ) *Mesosoic Era : Triassic , Jurassic and Cretaceous *Cenozoic Era : Paleocene , Eocene , Oligocene , Miocene , Pliocene , Pleistocene *Shrek 2 World ( PS2) : Swamp and Far Far Away *Mall ( Despicable Me 2 ) *MLP - Equestria *Amity Island ( Jaws ) *Nigara Falls - Canada *Madrid - ( Spain ) *Vukovar - ( Croatia ) *Neum - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Belgrade - ( Serbia ) *Tirana - ( Albania ) *Zagreb and Osijek - ( Croatia ) *Sarajevo - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Nome - ( Balto 1 , 2 , 3) *Cetinje *Podgorica - ( Montenegro ) *Nicosia - ( Cyprus ) *Instabul, Ankara - ( Turkey ) *National Parks of Croatia Ayub142 1. Dress up babies so you could get bonuses on what they eat ( but you'd have to buy certain items, like shark signals). Also, the king baby should get you a bonus of 50% gold for what it eats. 2. Another Standard Shark. I've been progressing really quickly. Soon, I'll have no more of the excitement of getting a new shark. The only "shark" I have left is Moby Dick. 3. Secret places where only a certain type of shark can go. Tiger Sharks would have their own. So would Moby Dick. Each would have a reward that can be collected weekly, and the rewards keep getting better and better until the end of a month, The better the sharks, the better the rewards. Only GW & UP! ( I made this idea so you wouldn't completely stop using a shark after you max-level and max-upgrade it up outside of events) 4. A special shark that could heal from toxic barrels and do stunts with them, but unlike the Atomic Shark of Hungry Shark World, this shark could use toxic barrels infinitely and also make the max multiplier 16x for 20 seconds for each toxic barrel. It would be related to Mr. Snappy as the Pyro Shark is to Big Daddy. 5. Let special sharks be able to have special shark babies. It makes sense for them to have no accessories but why not some sharks? 6. A ghost baby. All the other speical sharks have their own baby versions, so why not? 7. Add more stamina increasing items you can only unlock when getting Alan, Destroyer of Worlds ( Mr. Snappy or Big Daddy could work out as well). 8. The next shark week, make a 75% discount for EVERY shark baby that costs 900 gems 9. Make a shark baby that would let you get gems from gem yielding creatures 100% of the time. Because of how EASY this baby makes it to get gems, it would cost 1000 to 1250 gems, instead of the regular 900. Category:Maps: Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Boss Category:Upcoming Features Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Ideas For Sharks In The Future Category:Official Category:New Category:Ideas For Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Ideas For Hungry Shark World